Say Goodbye
by 4ever sweet
Summary: “She just sat there in the swing, all quiet, in the rain, I just didn’t know what to do. She’s my girlfriend I should know what to say.”


**My first shot at Digimon, I hope you enjoy, read at the bottom if you want to know more about it. I don't own Digimon or Say goodbye by Chris Brown or Say goodbye by Skillet (I used both, but just like 4 lines each)**

…

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,And it's killing meCause there's never a right timeRight time to say goodbye (1)_

…

"_Meet me at the beach, you know, the regular spot. Tonight at 8, we need to talk" (2)_

…

Mimi looked around at the ocean, the orange of the sun was fading fast off the horizon, turning into shades of neon pink and orange, catching the outlines of the storm clouds moving in. She brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, knowing this was the calm between two storms: her personal life and the weather.

The wind lightly sweep across the sand, drifting her long, chestnut brown hair away from her face. She softly sighed, she knew what was coming tonight, she could feel it for a while now, and it wasn't going to be a surprise.

It started out so well, the two of them caught up in their own world, where no one else could enter it, but slowly they came in. The petite girl noticed her best friend hanging more and more with them, and soon it ended up being Sora with her boyfriend and no longer was she in the picture. However, Matt and Sora weren't completely to blame, she had a part in this and she knew it; her life was falling apart, but it wasn't her boyfriend that she turned to, but his life long friend who was like his own flesh and blood.

…

"_She's gone."_

_That's all it took for him to wrap her into his arms and whisper sweet nothings to keep her going, to know that she was loved and would be okay (3)_

…

She knew it killed him when her mom died and showed up at Tai's house instead of his own. It stained their already falling apart relationship and now there was nothing she could do. Although, the beauty didn't regret going to him, he knew all the right words to say, and had the ice cream ready, even if she didn't eat it. That night she realized that maybe, just maybe, she went for the wrong man, and just maybe, her Mr. Perfect wasn't Mr. Perfect anymore; just maybe Mr. Perfect was molding into someone else. But she fought that feeling, she still loved Matt, and nothing could stop it. Thinking back to it now, she realized that love changes and takes many forms and just maybe this love for her current boyfriend was turning into a brotherly friendship love.

…

"_She just sat there in the swing, all quiet, in the rain, I just didn't know what to do. She's my girlfriend I should know what to say." (4)_

…

She felt the sand shift next to her, honey soft eyes meet bluish-gray, "Hope you haven't been waiting long."

Mimi shook her, "No, your fine, the sunset is amazing though."

"Looks like it's going to rain" The tall blond told her

"Yeah, what a perfect way to end the day, rain to clear the soul."

Matt chuckled, "That's one of my favorite things about you Meems, you take some of the most hated things and make them seem wonderful, just like the rain. Rain ruins many days and people spend them inside, but you-you make anyone want to go dancing in the rain."

The petite brunette blushed, "You always know what to say Matt, that's one of your many gifts. Another one is making girls blush, you just seem to have a talent for that even though you never talk."

He raised his hands in defense, "Hey, it's not my fault they cling to me."

She looked back at him, "It's your amazing singing voice and good looks, trust me, it gets those girls every single time, they're after you. You better beware they'll get to you when your lest expecting it."

…

"_This one's for that special girl in my life, the one who's been there for me when others couldn't"_

_But this time, he wasn't looking at her (5)_

…

The two sat there for a moment in silence, neither one saying anything, watching the sun set further into the ocean. Both waiting to see if the other would say what was on their mind first. Finally the male blond spoke up, "Mimi, what has happened to us? We just to know everything about each other, but now it's like I'm talking to a complete stranger after, you know, your mom passed"

Mimi looked down at her knee's, "Yeah, I've noticed the same thing, we've both changed. After your concert I don't think I'm the girl that you long for in your life. You do realized that you were looking at Sora the whole entire night."

Matt sighed, "It was right after your mom died, I was upset. Can I ask you one thing? Why did you go to Tai, when I'm your boyfriend and he's just a friend. Aren't I the one that your supposed to go to?"

"I was driving home from the hospital, ready to go to your house, but for some reason I just ended up at Tai's and by the time he realized what happened I was already broken down. He made me stay there so he could make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I know I've told you this before, but I'm still sorry I didn't come to you first." She didn't care that while looking down her hair started blowing all around in her face.

He reached over and lifted up her chin so he was looking at her, then gently brushed her chestnut hair behind her ear, "Don't be sorry, he helped you get over it and you didn't do anything stupid to yourself and that's what matters."

Mimi just nodded and looked at his face, studying the way he was looking at her. Then he spoke up again, "Looks like we're both going our separate ways, whether we like it or not. I've been thinking lately that we've acted more like brothers and sisters than a couple."

…

_Do we have to end this now Can we make it last somehow We both know what we've gotta say, not today Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

_Don't Say Goodbye (6)_

…

"This is it, huh, you know even though I was expecting it, it still feels like a part of me is going away." The girl tried to look down, being stopped by Matt's grip on her face.

He stood up slowing, bringing her up with him, "We're still going to be friends, we've been through way to much to not hang out. Besides, with the way I think things are going to happened, we'll be friends for life. Me and Sora, you and Tai, and you know him, he never lets friendship die."

"Still this is a goodbye, and I've never good at these. Usually I'm the one doing the breaking up." Mimi showed a small, sad smile.

"Meems, this isn't a goodbye, think of it as a new beginning, of our friendship." Then he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead, "And as a friend, I'm telling you that there is a guy waiting for you at the park." With out looking back, he walked away to his motorbike leaving the girl to her thoughts.

…

"_It's over, Matt broke up with me, but somehow I know that he'll be so much happier with Sora. It's like they are made for each other, and it took me until now to see it."_

"_But, it still hurts and you know it. Somehow though, I believe you'll make it through, your one tough cookie."_

"_Yeah, I'll make it through because I have you."_

"_It's like we're made for each other, and now that your single I bet your realizing it now."_

"_No, I think I realized this a long time ago."_

_Tai just smiled at her, and took her into his arms, "I knew it when I looked into your eyes."_

_Mimi just smiled, she didn't even get a moment to laugh before he caught her lips against his. (7)_

…

_**Authors note **__**J**_

Haha so this is the end, not very good but it's my first Digimon and I only spent like a day on it. This is just me trying to vent with what's going on with my boyfriend and I who haven't been getting along lately, and this is what I'm afraid of the most, is him going off with my best friend. But I wanted a happy story for Mimi because she's my favorite, and other than Matt, I would think Mimi and Tai being together would be really cute, I love both couples.

Okay so these I thought were kind of obvious of what happened but for a little more detail here's explanations.

_(1) Say Goodbye by Chris Brown_

_(2) Matt calling Mimi_

_(3) Mimi showing up at Tai's house when her mom died_

_(4) Matt's point of view talking to Sora when Mimi went to Tai first then to the park alone and not to him_

_(5) Mimi's thoughts when Matt looked and said those things at the concert and looked at Sora _

_(6) Say Goodbye by Skillet_

_(7) Mimi and Tai at the park after everything happened, I wanted it to be happy J_

_Review if you like it, it would make me very happy!!! 3 4eversweet!_


End file.
